Bliss' Story
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: when death comes a girls way it changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"You are all I ever wanted, bliss."

This boy is looking at me. I hold his hand. "But you know I cant go out with you. Its not right."

The boy now looks at me dreamily. "we can make it work out. Don't you love me?"

I nod at the boy. "yes, I do love you, but what are the others going to think when they see us?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter what other people think, what matters is what we think." He tells me. "And I think that you're the most beautiful girl ive ever met in my life, Bliss. What do you think?" he asks me.

"I think…I think you're the cutest boy ive ever met." I tell him.

He grabs both of my hands. "great." He leans in closer to me, then kissses me. When we stop, he looks at me and says, "wake up, bliss. Wake up bliss"

"wake up Blissandra jones!"

Blissandra looked up to see her math teacher, looking at her. He goes and points to the board. "and would you like to answer the problem?"

Blissandra looks at the board and sees the problem 7x=42.

"um, x= 6 sir." She says. "thanks for answering, and look forward to serving a detention tomorrow."

Blissandra groaned, then payed attention the rest of her 9th hour. When school let out, she walked with her friend, Anna.

"I cant believe you got another detention! Whats your mother gonna think when she finds out?" Anna asks.

"well, I fell asleep again. I had another weird dream! The same guy is is in every dream I have! He keeps telling me he loves me! Then today I finaly agreed to date him, and he kissed me." Blissandra explains.

"you and your imagination." Chuckles Anna.

"No! its true!" Blissandra protested.

"my moms here, see ya!" Anna says as she leaves.

In the car, Blissandra's mother asks, "how was school?"

Blissandra just shrugs and says, "good."

"Good? That's it? Just good?" her mother says.

"okay, well I solved a math equation today." She replies.

She looks at herself in the mirror in the car. Her brown skin matched her purple hair perfectly. She knew she made the right choice to dye her loong black hair purple. It went perfect with her silver eyes. Blissandra's favorite color was silver. Her second color purple. She was twelve and in the sixth grade. She lived in the town of citiesville with her mother and father and brother and sister.

They pull up into the driveway to see Blissandra's father at the other car. He kisses her mother and tells blissandra, "were fixing the car today. If you wanna come outside, bring the twins."

"okay." Blissandra says then gets the twins outside. Their three years old and there names are Jaylen and Ashley.

"okay, lets play ball!" blissandra says. She tosses the ball in the air and Jaylen catches it. Then Jaylen tosses it to ashley and she throws it in the street. "oh, ashley!" blissandra says as she runs to the street to get the ball. When she's in the street, she picks up the ball. She looks at her mother. She has a smile on her notices how her smile quicly fades. Suddenly she hears honks coming . A truck is so close nothing could avoid the collision.

When the truck passes, Blissandra is lying in the middle of the road, coughing up blood.

At the hospital, there are a bunch of her realitives crying. Ashley climes on the bed, and with tears in her eyes, she says,"Sorry."

Blissandra touches her face."don't worry, its not your fault. Things like this happen…." Are her last words before she closes her eyes and stops breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the ice room where they took her to until they prepare her for her funeral.

"so….. who was this kid?" one of the men asked. "Her name's Blissandra Jones. Died in a car accident. Poor kid." The other man replied. One of the men accidentally left a bottle of chemical x. when he shut the door, the bottle spilled on Blissandra.

Her eyes slowly opened. She took a deep breath. She then remembered what happened: she died in a car crash. But how did she raise from the dead? She got off the table thing they had. She felt a little smaller. She went to a mirror and looked at her reflection.

She looked exactly like she did when she was five. She still had her long purple hair, but she had big silver eyes, no fingers or toes, and she had a dress with a black stripe. Her shoes were black maryjanes. She had no idea where she was or what she was. She decided to try and start a new life. But first she would have to build a clay-like model of herself.

She found some clay on a shelf, but her tiny kindergarten body couldn't reach a shelf that high. She jumped up. She still could not reach it. She tried again. She still couldn't. She then jumped her hardest and was surprised how high she was. She was even more surprised to be floating in midair. She was amazed to find out she somehow had gotten superpowers.

Blissandra hurried and made the prototype then flew out. She looked at the sign.

It said Welcome To The City Of Townsville. she walked down the street. Then suddenly she was snatched up by an unknown force of green light. "gotcha now!" Blissandra turned around to find a boy her size who had big green eyes and a green shirt with a black stripe.

"let me go little kid!" Blissandra yelled at him. "little kid? Clearly you haven't heard of us."

"us? "Asked Blissandra. Just then a sripe of red and blue showed up in front of her.

"yes, us! Were the rowdyruff boys!" said the red one. "im brick, blue ones boomer,and I see you've met butch."

"clearly!" said blissandra. "what do you people want me for?"

"well, we need to prevent the puffs from getting another member." Said brick.

"yep." Butch said. "hey brick, can she sleep in my room? I need the extra company." He said as he touched all over her.

Brick pushed him. "no getting handsy with the puff."

"why, she seemed to like it. And me."

"I didn't like it! Help!" she yelled as a light of pink, baby blue, and yellow green. Appeared.

"Leave the girl alone." Said the pink one.

Brick put his hands on his hips. "and what are you gonna do?"

Sure enough, the puffs win and the ruffs go home.

"are you okay?" asked the pink one.

"yeah, im fine." Blissandra replies. "im blissandra. Whats ya'll names?"

"im blossom, Baby blues bubbles, and the other one is buttercup."

"you look like us! YOU have powers!" said bubbles.

"sure, but can we talk where its warmer? Im really cold!" Blissandra says.

"Okay, lets go to our house!" buttercup said.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch sat in his room listening to his favorite music on the radio. He was reveiwing work for school tommorow. He'd rather think about the girl he met tonight. How her beautiful silver eyes shone under the moonlight, her purple hair hung down her back. How it covered her... what was he thinking about her so much for? He doesnt even know her name.

His thoughts were interrupted by brick, who opened the door and said," i know youre thinking about her." as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Butch blinked fast and blushed as he said,"no im not! im thinkinking of how to do this thing for school."

Brick smirked and said," oh, you mean the one that was due last semester? you know mojo wont like guy is sick enough as it is."

Butch knew his older brother was right. mojo was really sick because he had a bad case of cancer. The doctor told the boys he had only a month left. Still, he could not take his mind off of the girl. He decided to try extra hard to smell and look good for her. maybe mrs. kean would place her by him.

He walked to his dresser. what should he hit on her in? he thought of the sexy button down green shirt he has. He was gonna wear that and the most manly colonge he had.

He wanted to wear his best shoes, so he picked his hot fresh green nikes. Butch knew she was gonna flip when he saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

Blissandra met the professor last night,who seemed intriged by her story. The professor told her she needed a shorter name,and it was great it started with a B. she shortened it to _Bliss._ She thought the name suited her nicely, a nd her new sisters agreed.

Bliss decided to return to kindergarden,so she could be smarter than she out an outfit was not bad. She woke up early, took a shower, flat ironed her hair, put on silver skinny jeans, a silver tanktop with a gray jean jacket, and put on makeup.

Butch had exactly an hour and twenty minnutes to get ready. He put on his button down shirt( of couse he didnt button all the buttons.) He put gel in his hair, he used aftershave for no apparent reason, and he sprayed every single part of him with his manly spray.

Brick appeared in his room with boomer and folded his arms. "And why are you so dressed upk?"

Butch shrugged. "hey, you gotta make a good first impression. well...in my case, second impression."

"how do you even know shell be there?" asked boomer.

" I know she will. look, I never felt this way before." Butch replied.

"what about Buttercup. Shes a real catch." Brick said.

"no way bro! if you want her, you can have her!" Butch yelled.

Brick shook his head." no way!"

" why are you trying to pawn her on me?! you always talk about not falling in love with the enemy! Hello brick for brains! buttercup is the enemy!" Butch spat.

Brick stared at butch with his mouth wide open. Normaly, him and Butch agree and never fight. But today they were. Brick just rolled his eyes and said, "whatever! lets go already."

At pokey oaks,Butch sat at the table where him and his brothers sit. After quieted the class, she explained of a new student. And sure enough, Bliss flew in.

Butch stared at bliss wide open. Boy did she look hot!

" Class, this is Bliss utonium. Tell us about yourself."

Bliss explained how she died and came back to life with chemical x. The class was really interested.

" Thank you for sharing with us. Your seat will be...next to buch jojo.

Bliss rolled her eyes at the thought of sitting next to butch. Him and his perverted self.

Butch tried talking to her. " so, how was your morning?"

" look, talk to me again, And everyone you know is gonna die." she responded coldly.

This girl was feisty, but worth it.

** Hope you guys like this so far! I'm thinking of changing the rating to t or m, but most likely t for a little language. **


	5. Chapter 5

It was recess time, Bliss' favorite time of school. She sat on the swing set with her sisters.

"How do you like school so far bliss? " asked Blossom

Bliss shrugged. " it's cool, I guess."

Bubbles gave her a smile. " I wish you didn't have to sit next to Butch."

"oh well, I just-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a screaming sound. The sound came from a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Her glasses knocked to the floor, and some girl with a big head and two puffs for hair was bullying her.

"Stupid little baby! Go run to your mommy!" the girl taunted.

" Who is that girl?" Asked bliss.

"Princess morebucks. The rich snob." Bubbles said.

" we gotta help that girl!" Bliss said.

" let's go girls!" Blossom called.

" hold on! No super powers! Let me handle it. Black girl style. Follow my lead."

The girls followed bliss over to princess. bubbles quickly saved the girl. Blossom and buttercup behind princess, bliss in front.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" asked bliss.

"You talking to me?" asked princess.

" Yeah I'm talking to you! You have business bullying her." Bliss said.

"And what you gonna do?" Princess asked.

Before she knew it, princess was pushed by blossom to bubbles, who pushed her to buttercup who grabbed her hair so she wouldn't escape.

" I'll kill you bitch!" Bliss yelled at her as she slapped princess across her face back and forth.

When she was done slapping her, bliss kicked her and she ran away as bliss yelled," take off bitch! Pick on some one you're own size!"

Butch saw the whole thing. She was the one.


	6. Chapter 6

For bliss, kindergarden was the life. Everyone adores her, boys trying to sit by her at lunch, and boys even sharing thier lunches. The girls were nice too. But the only one she didnt like the attention from was butch. She sat down in her seat next to him waiting for the bell to ring.

Butch, on the other hand, was enjoying Bliss' company alot. During free time he talked to his brothers. " Dang, she is hot! Im glad to be sharing our table with her. And look at her a-"

Brick smacked the back of his head. " Snap out of it! She's a puff, our enemy! And no one falls for the enemy!"

"yeah, not in movies though."Butch said to himself.

Bliss came back to her seat after talking to her sisters. Butch thought he should try talking to her again.

" so...are you enjoying school?" He asked.

Bliss rolled her eyes and said," You look pretty...grown up for a six year old. Don't think I dont know whats up. youre hitting on me!"

Butch put one elbow on the table and gazed at her." man, youre so cute, even when youre grumpy. someone needs to relieve your stress. Allow me."

Bliss widened her eyes as he got up. "wha?" she said. Just then she felt a pair of hands. on her shoulders. They were butch's. Bliss asked,"uh...what are you doing?"

Butch smiled. " Isnt it obvious? I'm giving you a massage"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! Well, here is the next chapter. I'm running out of ideas, so could you please review some ideas I can use?**

"please butch…" Bliss pleaded. Instead of letting her go, he smirked and said,"oh, you know you like it."

"I said,STOP! You pervert!" she yelled flipping him over the table. Brick saw this and got mad. He punched her to the schoolyard.

Bliss' head was spinning from the punch he gave her. She couldn't see anything except for brick, who was hovering above her, his arms crossed. Bliss got up quickly and tried to attack, but that powerfull punch brick gave her made it hard to walk, making her stagger to the ground.

Brick flexed his arm."it's the powerpunch. It can make you stop walking for about three hours!"

Bliss felt hopeless. Her sisters had to fight crime in the city, so she was left at school. Brick picked her up by her shirt. She flinched and said,"just leave me alone. Please ."

Brick smirked at her then said, "sure, I'll let you go. Under one condition."

Bliss glared at him."and what is that?"

"you agree to be my girlfriend." He said.

Bliss was speachless. Brick likes her? She shook her head. "not in a million years would I ever date you!"

Brick was so mad, his look could have just killed her. But instead, he gave his tripple ultimate beatdown, sending her to a permenent fall on the floor. Brick felt on her neck."she's gone." Him and boomer flew away.

Butch woke up from being flipped over. He saw bliss on the ground. He rushed over to her. "Bliss? "

No sign of life from her. Butch got bliss in his arms and said,"who did this? No! you can't die! I love you." Butch thought of the healing potion in the lab at his house. He'd have to use it all, but it was worth it.

When he got to the lab, he went to check on mojo. Poor guy was sleeping in almost the same way bliss was dead. They couldn't use the healing potion on him, cause it's designed for supers only. He quickly grabbed the potion and took it to his room where bliss was laying. He held her hand.

"I hope this works, for us." He said.

Butch dumped the bottle on her. He saw a yellow glow and bliss' eyes slowly opened.

"bu- butch, is that you?" she said.

Butch was on the verge of tears from hearing his love speak. "yes, its me."

"you brought me back to life?" she asked.

Butch nodded."yes. because I love you. Will you go out on a date with me Saturday?"

Butch thought bliss was going to reject, but she rapped her arms around him and softly said."yes, I'd love to go on a date with you butch.


	8. Chapter 8

Bliss flew home with a smile on her face. She didn't mention the fight with brick, or the fact that he liked her to her sisters. Instead, she gathered them in her room.

"Okay, girls! Youll never believe this! Butch asked me on a date!" They all cheered for her. Bubbles asked," Where are you going? What will you wear?"

Bliss answered," Answer one: dont know we're he's taking me. Answer two: I need you guys to help me!"

Blossom said,"okay, ill help with hair, bubbles will help with makeup, and buttercup will pick you an outfit."

In a few minutes, bliss had a hot outfit, a great hairstyle and a variety of makeup on. Bliss was starting to fall for butch. He was very nice to her,other than brick, so she needed to look good for him.

When bliss opened the door, butch's eyes widened. "Boy you look hot!" Bliss blushed and said," you look hot too." he really did look sexy without his normal shirt.

Butch held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Bliss smiled. She took his hand. They flew to the movies. During the n movie, bliss rested her head on his shoulder. When they reached for popcorn, thirst hands touched, and they smiled and blushed.

Soon, after the movie was over, butch took bliss to his room.

"I had a really good time butch." Bliss said.

"I'm glad you did." Butch said.

Bliss smiled. " you really deserve this." She said as she kissed his cheek. When bliss was about to leave, butch grabbed her arm and pulled her into a full blown kiss on the lips.

He was sure she was going to pull away, but was surprised when she put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her kissed her neck. She moaned.

They layed on his bed and kissed some more. This was obviously to much kissing for a six year old, but if butch was okay with it, then she was. Butch thought of how far they were. He woundered how far he could get now. He ran his hand down her waistband. Shawn bliss felt butch's hands in her skirt, she imediately broke the kiss.

" um...I gotta go." She said and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Butch walked into the classroom to find bliss sitting there. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "babe, why did you leave early? I missed you."

Bliss looked at him with sorry eyes. "Look, butch, I really, really like you. I might even love you, but, we're just not cut out for each other. I'm so sorry."

Butch wanted to cry, but instead, he mustered a smile and said, "it's okay. I understand. I mean, we can be friends, right?"

Bliss smiled. "Of course we can be friends!" She said standing up to give him a friendly hug.

Little did they know that brick was watching them. "That traitor!" He said squeezing the apple in his hand. "Bliss is mine!"

After school, butch walked into his house only to be punched by brick. "Dude! What was that for?!"

"Oh, I'll tell you why!" He said. "How can you date bliss?! I really like her and I don't want you ruining things!"

"Oh, she wouldn't like you even if it included a million dollars! She knows anyway!" Butch spat back.

"Actually, she doesn't know. I killed her with one of my super punches! Those make you lose your memory of any recent things." Brick said back. "If you tell her, you're dead!"

Butch rolled his eyes, and with a smirk muttered," whatever!"

Bliss called the girls to her room again. "So how was it?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Well... We saw a movie, ate dinner, and that was pretty much it." She said leaving out the part where they made out.

"Do you looooovvvve him?" Teased buttercup.

That question made bliss blush. "Well, I told him we had nothing in common, so we're just really good friends."

"Really? Butch agreed to stay friends?"

Bliss gave her a promising nod. "Yep. You can barely tell he's a ruff."

**well, that was the final chapter. If you guys want a sequel, please REVEIW! I need at least ten reviews in order to be motivated to write a sequel. Oh, and I won't be online for three weeks due to a family trip! So I'll read the reviews then! **

** Have a nice day!**


End file.
